Don't Let Go
by Draco's Daughter
Summary: The castle is abnormally quiet for an equally abnormal occasion. Saix gives birth. MPREG, XemSai, birth scene.
1. Don't Let Go

**Don't Let Go**  
by  
Draco's Daughter

Disclaimer: Xemnas and Saïx belong to Disney/SquareEnix, I own Celene and the twins.

A/N: The dreaded MPREG is in this story. Don't like it? Don't read it.

WARNINGS: Mpreg, home birth, Mama!Saïx

---

_I can't believe this moment's come,  
it's so incredible that we're alone,  
there's so much to be said and done,  
it's impossible not to be overcome,  
Will you forgive me if I feel this way?  
Cuz we just met, tell me that's okay.  
So take this feeling, let it grow  
Never let it, Never let it go._

_-Bryan Adams, "Don't Let Go"_

The castle was quiet… abnormally so. All of the members were present and accounted for, most holed up in their individual quarters, some spending quality time with whomever they deemed worthy. But all were in silent agreement not to make any trouble or to be in the hallways at all. Why? You may ask. Well, it had everything to do with the fact that the enigmatic Number Seven, The Luna Diviner, Saïx, was in labor… again.

The complete details of the birth of Xemnas' and Saïx's first child, little Celene, were known only to her parents, and they weren't talking. The whole scenario worried Vexen, who was responsible for the Organization's medical care on top of his other projects. He had carefully monitored Saïx's second pregnancy at Xemnas's request, meeting nothing but hostility from the "mother"-to-be. And Saïx had not allowed anyone except Xemnas and Celene anywhere near him for the past week. Xemnas had informed Vexen that morning that Saïx had gone into labor.

"He'll likely be in labor all day, bearing it all in silence," Xemnas mused. "I didn't even know he was in labor with Celene until he slipped out of my sight, and by that time he was nearly ready to give birth."

"He _slipped out of your sight?_ " Vexen asked, his eyes wide. "How in the world did THAT happen?"

Xemnas chuckled, "Saïx has his ways." And he left it at that.

Vexen looked up at the clock as he absent-mindedly tapped his pen on his personal log, the top of the page read "_Observations concerning the Lunarian Berserker_." It was eight o'clock at night and no word had come about Saïx. Vexen couldn't help but wonder if the Luna Diviner had given birth yet or if he was even alright; Xemnas had spoken with him at nine that morning and no other details had come since. With a frustrated noise, Vexen got up from his desk, portaling out of his labs and into the hallway leading to Xemnas's private quarters. Slowly, he leaned into the door, pressing his ear close to try to hear through the thick wood, it was a hopeless attempt at assessing the situation, and Vexen knew it, but he felt as though it was necessary.

Stepping back, Vexen raised his hand and gently knocked on the door. A few moments of silence passed before the door opened just a crack and one orange eye glared at him.

"Yes?" Xemnas whispered.

"Forgive my intrustion, Superior, but I could not help but wonder as to Saïx's condition, you did want me to monitor him," Vexen replied. Xemnas opened the door wider.

"Yes, I did ask you to do that… enter and tread carefully," Xemnas said, moving aside to let Vexen in. A quick scan of the room showed that Saïx was nowhere to be seen. However, the bathroom door was open and the lights of both the main room and bathroom were off. The only light came from the flickering glow of a few candles in the bathroom as well as the luminous moon outside.

"Saïx is doing well?" Vexen asked, respectfully staying away from the bathroom, where he supposed Saïx was hiding. Xemnas nodded, sitting down on the edge of his large bed. It was then Vexen noticed he was only dressed in a pair of pants.

"Saïx is Saïx, stubborn and determined. He's fine, Vexen, you don't have to worry about anything," Xemnas replied with a small chuckle. At that moment, Celene came out of the bathroom.

"Mama says he wants the blond rat out of here," she stated bluntly. The five-year old was her "mother's" constant shadow, so it didn't surprise Vexen much that she was present. Seeing Vexen, she offered a smile. "Hi, Uncle Vexen."

'_Blond rat indeed!'_ Vexen thought, especially hearing Xemnas's deep chuckle. Celene immediately went to her father, crawling into his lap. Xemnas placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "The Silver Princess" was the temporary title some of the members had given her. It was well known she could get away with almost anything, Xemnas loved her so.

"Tell your mother that the blond rat will be gone soon, and ask if he needs anything," Xemnas said, running his fingers over her hair.

"Kay," she said, hopping off his lap and retreating back into the bathroom.

"Saïx has claimed the tub as his whelping den this time," Xemnas explained. "Celene has helped me keep an eye on him."

"Do you think that's wise? Allowing Celene to be involved so?" Vexen asked with a quizzical look on his face. A child Celene's age was the last thing Vexen would want at a birthing. Xemnas chuckled lightly.

"Saïx won't allow her to be taken to any other part of the castle. He wants her here, so I cannot say a thing against him. Well, I think you should go now. I'll give you a report when he finally births," Xemnas said, getting up. Vexen nodded, knowing full well that things would go according to Saïx's plans, no matter what Xemnas or anyone else thought or recommended. The Chilly Academic left without further comment or complaint.

Quietly, Xemnas entered the bathroom. Saïx lay in the large, Victorian-style tub; sweat coated his forehead and body. He was entirely naked, feeling much more comfortable that way, and breathing heavily. Celene sat on the toilet, keeping an eye on her mother. Xemnas slowly knelt next to the tub, taking a cloth and wiping the sweat from Saïx's forehead, placing a gentle kiss on his temple.

"How's mother?" he asked gently, lightly massaging Saïx's shoulders and back with one hand.

"Mother's seen better days," Saïx replied with a chuckle. "Not much longer now… the first pup is nearly ready to greet the world." One of Vexen's examinations had revealed he was having twins this time. Saïx had been in much better health during the twin's conception and throughout the pregnancy. From ultrasounds Vexen had performed, both babies appeared healthy.

"Celene, why don't you go into the main room and rest for a bit," Saïx said. Celene nodded and quickly left the bathroom, missing a grimace of pain from her mother. "Love… climb in with me." Xemnas quietly obeyed, slipping into the tub behind Saïx, allowing the pregnant man to lean back on him. Xemnas ran his hands over Saïx's large belly, smiling lightly. Saïx shifted slightly so he was kneeling, resting on his hands and knees. Xemnas got back out of the tub to grab one of the nearby towels, knowing full well that Saïx was about to have a "pup." Getting back in, Xemnas knelt, waiting as Saïx made small noises of discomfort. With a small howl from Saïx, a tiny form slipped out of his body and into Xemnas's waiting arms. Immediately, Xemnas severed the cord and cuddled the baby closer to examine him. Like Celene, the child was not crying, merely looking around with curious eyes.

"Verdict?" Saïx asked with a chuckle, breathing as his body shook lightly.

"Our first son," Xemnas replied, handing the baby to his mother. Saïx took him and immediately nuzzled him, bringing a small, happy noise from the newborn.

"Settle him in the basket, love, there's still one left," Saïx said, handing the baby back to Xemnas. He nodded, getting out once more to lay their new son in the basket Saïx had lined with soft linen in preparation for the birth.

It was barely five minutes before a second son joined his brother. Saïx was worn out, but content, as Xemnas filled the tub with warm water and helped clean his sons, as well as Saïx. Once that task was accomplished, Saïx finally got out of the tub he had been lounging in all afternoon, dressing in his soft bathrobe. The new babies were bundled up and settled in their basket, Xemnas carried the basket carefully as Saïx leaned against him for support. They went into the main bedroom in silence; Celene was curled up on the large family bed, perfectly asleep. Saïx settled onto the bed, nuzzling Celene reassuringly and lovingly. Automatically, she turned and nuzzled him back, blinking awake.

"Mama?" She asked sleepily.

"You've new brothers, Celene," Saïx replied, settling down on his side. Xemnas carefully set the twins next to Saïx, watching as Saïx lovingly nuzzled and fussed over them, listening and acknowledging the little noises they made in response to their mother's attention. Immediately, Xemnas pulled the still-sleepy Celene onto his lap, hugging her tight. He didn't want her to feel unloved or forgotten now that the twins were here. Celene hummed her content feelings, cuddling into her father's chest.

"What're their names?" She asked; sleep still heavy in her voice. Xemnas looked at Saïx. The Berserker had named their daughter a few days after she was born. But they had never planned any names for any of their children, Saïx was adamant on that.

"Choosing a person's name before they're even born seems wrong," Saïx had said once when Xemnas brought up the topic. "We don't even know who they are, why should be we so quick to label them?"

"Their names will come soon, my child," Xemnas said quietly, petting Celene's silver hair. "You were not named the moment you entered this world, and neither are your brothers." She nodded, closing her eyes once more to settle into sleep. Xemnas kissed her forehead, getting up to settle her in her own bed on the other side of the room. Saïx emitted a soft whine, but made no other protest. Xemnas sometimes found Saïx's need for Celene to be close at all times strange, but accepted it. But now, with two new babies, their bed would be slightly crowded if the little girl slept there, so Saïx conceded. Xemnas quickly rejoined Saïx, kissing his beloved Berserker and laying close, gently caressing the cheek of one of their new sons. The child gave a slight whimper until Xemnas pulled him close and cradled him. Saïx couldn't help but smile, watching Xemnas before turning his attention to the other child. This one was inquisitive, blinking his yellow eyes in slight confusion and wonderment. Saïx gently chuckled, nuzzling him and pulling him close.

"What's caught your interest, little star-seeker?" He asked his child. The baby cooed lightly at him, reaching out to touch the scar that formed a perfect "X" on Saïx's fair face. Saïx gently redirected the tiny hand with a finger, kissing his child's fingers. "No, little one, that is something you will not know the meaning of for a good, long while."

The baby yawned in response, closing his eyes, content to be close to his mother. Saïx himself yawned; it had been a long day for all. Gently, he ensured the child was nestled carefully next to him before settling down to sleep. Xemnas chuckled, settling the twin he held next to his brother before kissing Saïx's forehead, running his fingers through the blue locks.

"Sleep well, my Diviner, you've earned it," he whispered, settling down to watch his beloved and new babes, silently thanking Saïx's Goddess for seeing fit to bless them thus.  
------

End Notes: Celene is Xem and Saïx's first child, I may write the story of how she came to be later. Her's is one that I'm having difficulty writing at this point in time. Most of this was inspired by Laura Shanley's Freebirth webpage.

Anyways, if you've stuck with me this far, thanks for reading. Hated it? Loved it? Review it, and let me know your thoughts.


	2. Follow Up

Follow Up  
Draco's Daughter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the children are mine.

A/N: There are some things that must be done, but doing them in the presence of Mama!Saix can be nearly deadly.

----

Vexen rubbed his tired eyes as he slinked into the kitchen to find something to take back to the labs to eat. He had barely slept that night, wondering about what was going on in the Superior's quarters. But Xemnas had promised to inform him of what happened and Xemnas was a man of his word.

It was nearly seven o'clock in the morning. Most of the Organization didn't rise until eight or nine, depending upon when their first mission of the day was. Vexen was used to going into the kitchen and being the only one there. Sometimes Xaldin was up early, getting breakfast after an early morning training session, but the Organization enjoyed their sleep.

The scent of someone frying bacon came from the kitchen as Vexen approached, blinking away tiredness. One of the last people Vexen expected to be awake was up and preparing breakfast was doing just that. Xemnas stood in his dark bathrobe, pajama pants, and slippers as he worked on bacon and eggs, humming softly to himself. Vexen yawned as he approached the coffee pot, prepping it to make a pot for the day.

"I didn't expect you to be up, Superior," Vexen stated softly as he worked, measuring out and putting the pre-ground coffee into the filter. Xemnas chuckled lightly.

"If Saïx were to miss a meal at this point, I think he'd still have my head," Xemnas stated, continuing.

"How is he, by the way?" Vexen asked casually, pouring himself a mug when the coffee was finally ready, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"Remarkably well rested for having twin boys around eight-thirty last night," Xemnas replied, smirking lightly as he heard Vexen spit out the mouthful of coffee he was drinking. He finished up the food he was preparing, settling a few plates on a tray. "Missions are posted in the Grey Area. I've given you the day off, though, and I expect you to come and check on Saïx and the twins sometime around 10 o'clock. I _think_ he will be more settled by that point, but one can never be sure."

With that, Xemnas left the shocked Vexen in the kitchen, smirk firmly in place.

--

At 10 on the dot, Vexen stood outside Xemnas's quarters, his bag of various medical supplies clutched tightly in one hand. Slowly, he took a deep, calming breath.

'_You can do this, Number IV. The Superior requested this examination, Number VII will listen. Everything will be fine,_' He told himself, raising his free hand to lightly knock on the door, trying not to panic. After a few moments of silence, the door opened a little, revealing amber eyes about three and a half feet from the floor, blinking up at him.

"Hi uncle Vexen," Celene said softly, opening the door wide for Vexen and heading into the main room. Vexen followed her slowly, shutting the door behind him. Looking around the room, he noticed Saïx was still asleep, a blanket covering his form that also, undoubtedly, hid the newborns from sight. Xemnas sat at his writing desk, looking over mission schedules and recent reports.

"Daddy, Vexen's here," Celene said, gently going over and tugging on his sleeve. Xemnas chuckled lightly, gently petting her silver hair, setting the papers in his hands to the side. The small lamp was the only light on in the room.

"Prompt as ever, Number IV," Xemnas stated, getting up from the desk. Celene moved away from the pair, going over to her corner of the room to play quietly. Vexen shifted lightly, feeling once more like he was intruding. Xemnas silently crossed over to the large familial bed, sitting down on the edge closest to Saïx. The berserker shifted ever so slightly, but did not awake. Vexen silently followed, sitting his bag down next to the bed, opening it and pulling out some of his required tools. Saïx barely moved as Xemnas ran his fingers through his hair, watching to see if he would awaken. Very slowly, Xemnas pulled the blanket off of Saïx, laying it on the other side of the two tiny beings next to him, making sure they wouldn't wriggle away from their mother. A soft smile appeared on Xemnas's face, watching the twins as they cuddled up to one another as well as Saïx, sharing warmth.

Vexen couldn't help but feel like an intruder. Saïx was obviously protective of the newborns; they were kept close and had been covered from unwelcome eyes. The twins gently whimpered at the loss of warmth.

"Work quickly," was Xemnas's only, whispered instruction, gently running a hand along Saïx's side, reassuring the warrior in an attempt to keep him asleep so Vexen could work. Should Saïx awaken, Vexen could face the wrath of the fierce berserker for daring to touch his newborns. Gently, Vexen picked up the larger of the twins, who whimpered lightly at being moved by someone with an unfamiliar scent. It wasn't a worried whimper that would awaken Saïx, not yet, but if Vexen took too long, that little worry whimper would develop into a frightened whine. He had heard it enough when Celene was little to know how the children would react to being handled and moved away from Saïx.

Vexen quickly began his inspection of the child, checking for any signs of genetic illness or infection. For his part, the baby only whimpered lightly, not liking the poking and prodding of this unknown person. Vexen finished the exam quickly, picking up and settling the baby back next to Saïx. Being in the presence of his mother, the child instantly quieted and settled down. Vexen breathed a small sigh of relief. The child appeared healthy and whole. Besides, he was the larger of the two, which was a good indication of his health. It was the smaller twin Vexen was worried about.

Gently, Vexen picked up the smaller child, pulling the predicted whine from him. The only difference was that this one had a louder whine, but just slightly. Vexen bit his lower lip, hoping that Saïx would remain asleep. Xemnas watched his berserker love to be able to warn Vexen if Saïx was awakening.

With care and precision, Vexen began to examine the small child; wanting to make completely sure he was healthy and would survive in the World that Never Was. But the more Vexen tried to examine the little being, the more he squirmed and fought. Vexen couldn't help but grow slightly frustrated, wanting to finish this without waking Saïx up. He placed all of his attention on the little child, letting Xemnas worry about Saïx. But it was clear the tiny child didn't want to let Vexen do as he pleased, unlike his larger, mellow brother.

"Vexen… give him here," came the tired, gravelly voice of Saïx. Vexen looked up into the yellow eyes of Saïx. With a nervous chuckle, Vexen gave Saïx back his child. After a few reassuring nuzzles and small noises, the baby quieted down, resting peacefully in Saïx's arms; Saïx leaned back against Xemnas, still sore and tired from the birth. The child's yellow eyes blinked up at his mother, pulling a light chuckle from Saïx as he cuddled him.

"Smart little thing," Saïx stated with a chuckle, looking up at Vexen. "What's your verdict, Number IV?"

"You have… beautiful children. They appear fine. But I am lightly worried about your smallest," Vexen stated, trying to find the words that wouldn't set Saïx off into a rage. Saïx nodded, lightly caressing his child's cheek. The baby cooed lightly, grabbing Saïx's finger and attempting to bite him, despite the fact he had no teeth yet.

"He is a warrior, like his parents, he will endure despite your worries," Saïx said, smiling down at the child's attempts to bite him. Vexen nodded lightly, looking up at Xemnas. The look on the Superior's face told him all he needed to know. Quietly, Vexen gathered up his tools and left the room. Once he exited the room, he leaned against the doorway, breathing heavily.

He was comforted by the fact that he had no heart – therefore he couldn't be having a heart attack.

-----

-End-

A/N: I love Vexen, I really do. But I admit I do have to mess with him every once in a while. 8D


End file.
